Chrono Shindou
Chrono Shindou is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Chrono is introduced as an anti-hero. He was anti-social, violent, and wasn't interested in much of anything. However, his personality has undergone a complete overhaul since he got into vanguard. In his début, he is unfamiliar with the Cardfight!! Vanguard card game due to it not being available to him at his Orphanage. His Vanguard Circle's colour is violet-red. Name His surname "Shindō" (新導) in Japanese means "New Lead". Personality Chrono first appears as an unmotivated and bored person who according to himself "every day of his life is boring". He keeps a cold an uninterested expression nearly at all times and talks mostly with incomplete phrases in a low tone and often uses the expression "huh...". Chrono has very poor social skills, he frequently intimidates others accidentally and rarely smiles except when card-fighting, when trying to be friendly and polite he instead is seen as awkward by others and at times he can have trouble remembering others. Chrono showed minimal interest on trying new things, as he only decided to find out about Vanguard because one of the cards shares his name and was reluctant to play against Kamui, agreeing only because of the latter's insistence. Though usually stoic and calmed, Chrono can become more aggressive and emotional when taunted enough. When Chrono catches someone engaging in bad behavior, he tends to see that as justification for violence and at first he often solved his problems with violence. As a result, everyone at his school is scared of him. He strongly dislikes being mocked about his swirl on his hair. Having grown in an orphanage where he apparently didn't had any friends and was ignored by everyone, Chrono developed a very low opinion of himself, as when he remembered himself when younger his vision commented that "they don't have anything", which likely resulted in his loner personality. Kouji Ibuki pointed out he fears loneliness despite wanting to be alone. Despite living with his aunt now, he is often left alone and aims to become independent as soon as possible. He has an easy time sympathizing with orphans since and those who have a low self-esteem just like him, and appears to be liked by younger kids. According to Mikuru he often sneaks out of the house and avoids her so she wouldn't think he's a burden. While playing Vanguard he got quickly excited by it, although at first he had a hard time imagining as his first attack image was rather pathetic. He was fascinated by Vanguard's lore and Stride's ideal of a possibility for a new future, allowing to show a much better attack image when attacking with his G unit. Having won his first match he decided to learn more about the game and why no one else has a Gear Chronicle deck. Chrono considers that winning or losing a match doesn't matter as much as the passionate feel of fighting. He has come to consider Gear Chronicle a friend, and wants to find out who gave him the deck. Chrono is also shown to be very gullible, having believed every word of Nagisa's sob story, and even believing Kamui's over-dramatic story about him and Chrono, even though Chrono of all people should know that it is a lie. He's very stubborn at times, such as when he was worried about the Dragon Empire Grill's success or when he took Shion and Tokoha to the beach to cheer them up. Chrono is quite rash but at the same time selfless, betting four sandwiches on a cardfight, then giving them away when he won as an apology for accidentally insulting Tokoha despite the fact that he bought them for Kamui, Shin, and Misaki as well. As he continues to play Vanguard, his social skills have slowly improved. When he was thrown a party to celebrate his victory against Jaime and reaching Grade 2 he was awkward as usual, but soon found himself enjoying the party. At first he had a poor opinion of Tokoha and Shion and considered both of them to be annoying. When the three were forced to become a team their cooperation was minimal and they constantly bickered. However after they help him reach Grade 3, he slowly warmed up to them and came to consider them friends, enough to spend a whole day trying to cheer them up after losing the Regional tournament. While his anger problems have improved somewhat, he still tends to take matters into his own hands as shown with Team Trick Trick. He can also resort to insults and harsh comments when trying to help others, like when Shion tried to quit Vanguard. Abilities Chrono possesses above average luck, able to successfully activate Mystery Flare Dragon's skill on the first try. It has been stated on several occasions that Chrono has a strong imagination, which is said to be a valuable skill in a cardfighter. As shown in episode 1, Chrono is capable of hearing the voices of beings of Cray. History Anime Chrono is an infamous student at his school, who has earned a reputation for being somewhat of a delinquent due to his bored and easily irritable personality. One day, he arrives at school to find a Vanguard deck in his shoe locker, as well as directions on how to get to Card Capital 2. However he doesn't think much about it until he notices one of the cards has "Chrono" on its name. When he gets there, he witnesses a Vanguard Fight between Kamui Katsuragi and Mamoru Anjou. After the fight, he is approached by Kamui and finds out he has a Gear Chronicle deck, a brand new clan. He then plays against Kamui, using the Stride technique to win a turnaround victory after hearing a voice coming from a dilapidated statue of Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon. Kamui congratulates Chrono for his victory and noticed the curious fact that his clan "Gear ''Chronicle" shares part of his name. After winning, he decides to learn more about Vanguard and the "possibility of a new future" that Stride offers. When he leaves, he runs past Aichi Sendou for a moment. The next day, Chrono returns to Card Capital 2 and meets Shin Nitta as well as "Team Trinity Dragon", who quickly jokes about one of his cards sharing his name. Kamui gives Chrono a Fica and is introduced to the VG network. Kamui helps Chrono during his first quest: help a kid find his lost Perfect Raizer. Chrono deduces that a crow took the card and is forced to fight against Tsuneto for it. Annoyed by Tsuneto's constant jokes, Chrono proceeds to beat him down and completes the quest. When returning to Card Capital 2, he meets Misaki Tokura. Chrono starts taking quests regularly, often being forced to beat Trinity Dragon to them. When taking a quest to help a guy learn how to use Kagero he runs into Kouji Ibuki who claims he inherited the quest. Chrono fights Ibuki using the GIAS system which creates holograms of the cards based on the user's image. During the fight, Ibuki constantly points out Chrono's flaws as a fighter. Angered by this, Chrono attempts to Stride which unknown to him causes Mystery Flare Dragon to appear in the real world until GIAS overloads and shuts down. Frustrated by the result and Ibuki's comments, Chrono yells in frustration. One day, Chrono is accused of having thrown a ball to a group of students but is defended by Shion Kiba and later suggested by Tokoha Anjou to try to be friendlier. Later that day he gets a mysterious pack addressed to him which contains a Gear Chronicle card, Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon. Chrono then takes a quest to retrieve a card that a kid left at his Grandmother's house. As usual, Chrono intimidates Reiko so she refuses to let him search for the card. Chrono tries to follow Tokoha's advice and be friendly, but he just gives a creepy smile which makes Reiko think he is sick. After being forced to do some chores, Shion appears revealing that he is doing the same quest, except he had a much easier time getting the card. The two fight to decide who wins the quest, and Chrono wins using his new G unit but comments that he dislikes Shion. Later he is challenged by Kumi Okazaki, Tokoha's friend, who is a beginner but a very strong opponent; although Chrono was feeling off of his game because of his toothache. Soon afterwards, Kamui takes him to see the Dragon Empire HQ to meet Mamoru Anjou but got caught up when the mascot Vangarou, who is really the Branch Chief and Narukami Clan Leader, takes him away to cardfight him, only to be interrupted when Mamoru finds them. Later Mamoru asks for a fight but Chrono declines and insists on becoming a fighter strong enough to take him on. He encounters Jaime Alcaraz later traveling around town with him and sees his fight against Mamoru. Inspired by this, he accepts a quest for a tournament that can advance him to Grade 2. However, he helps Jaime around town again missing his chance. In compensation, Jaime challenges Chrono for the points to promote him via quest the next day. With the skill of Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon to grant him an extra turn, he is able to overcome Jaime and completes the Quest and becomes a Grade 2 Fighter. The next day, Kamui asked him to come to Card Capital 2 immediately. When Chrono arrived, he was surprised by a party that Kamui and Trinity Dragon planned for him. Later, Kamui found out they were out of food so he took Trinity Dragon to go shopping and he came back with Tokoha, Kumi, and Shion. Tokoha then cooked them a proper stew. After the meal, Chrono and his friends played Ping Pong and he kept pointing out how bad Tokoha was at it, after that all the kids and Kamui went to get some ice cream. They then decided to go to the playground and Chrono laughed at the prank Kumi and Kamui pulled on Trinity Dragon to scare them. When they returned to the shop, they decided to have an "Epic cardfight until Dawn" and Shin had to phone everyone’s parents, except Chrono who's Aunt was away. After the cardfight, Tokoha noticed Chrono was Drawing on Tsuneto's Face and she decided to join in. They also managed to make Shion do it to Kamui but they had to flee as Kamui was waking up. Before going to sleep themselves, they drew on each others faces to ensure they weren't caught. They were woken up by Misaki the next morning, who asked them what had happened. She told them to wash their faces then help clean up the store. The next day, Chrono met a wandering man named Takeru who was walking on his hands. Chrono just ignored it until Takeru fainted from hunger, so Chrono got him some food. Takeru then thanked him and asked him for a fight but Chrono declined as he thought he meant with fists so he ran. Takeru found him but collapsed again, so Chrono had to feed him again in a card shop. Chrono then saw Shion defeating many fighters. Takeru told Chrono he had fought Shion and then Chrono realizes what kind of fight Takeru wanted and challenged him, to which Takeru accepted. Chrono had trouble against Takeru's Narukami units and his G unit Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon as they were retiring his Units, but Chrono was able to win with his New G unit Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon. After the fight, Takeru told Chrono to go to Nationals and Chrono said when he becomes Grade 3 he will. At the Dragon Empire Festival Chrono and his friends made a takoyaki stand that ended up being very popular (even Ren Suzugamori came to get some). While on his break, Chrono met Mamoru and they had a chat about how the festival brought so many People Chrono then got his picture drawn by an artist. Later Chrono brought a lost kid to the staff tent and saw Mamoru was Vangarou so he covered the kid's eyes. After another talk with Mamoru, Chrono told Mamoru that he is excited about getting to fight him and Mamoru said that he felt the same. Chrono teamed up with Shion and Kumi to fight Mamoru as a team but sadly Kumi got a call from home so she gave Tokoha her spot. After Trinity Dragon was defeated, Chrono was up next. Sadly Tokoha was defeated easily, followed by Shion, and then Chrono. Later, Chrono told Shion that Mamoru knew he had no Perfect Guard, so instead of Striding he used Blade Master's Generation break to gain a Critical and Shion said he also must have known what he had in his hand to but it was still a great fight. They then were forced by Tokoha to dance by the campfire. Soon after, he was challenged by Tokoha to a cardfight for the croquette bread he bought. The fight was going smoothly until Chrono calling her "Mamoru's little sister" which resulted in Tokoha's misplay with her g-unit Flower Princess Of Spring, Arborea. Chrono was sorry to call her that did not mean to offend her but made a counterattack with his own G-unit, Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon. Doing that destroyed Tokoha's formation. He then comments how good Mamoru and Tokoha are by helping each other grow by competing with one another. Then Tokoha tries to finish the fight with her new G-unit, Flower Princess of Spring's Beginning, Primavera. She made excellent combos by making use of her skill, but Chrono stop them in their tracks and won the game with his Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon. A little after the game was finished he gave the girls the croquette bread as an apology. After that he went back to the shop to explain they were out and possibility have to answer to a angry Misaki. Seeing Chrono announce that he's going to be at grade 3 soon by steadily gathering points, Kamui called Tokoha and Shion down to tell them he entered them as a team. Enraged and shocked by this Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha refused but then gave it a try soon after. At first, their teamwork was bad to begin with, mainly stemming from their inability to cooperate with one another. Kamui them decided to make them cardfight against Trinity Dragon to test their teamwork in card fighting. The three card fighters think that it is stupid by switching every move they make even if they don't do anything. Eventually, this resulted in a loss for Chrono's team and an enraged Kamui thought they should give up on competing if their teamwork is that bad. Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha promised to Kamui that they will work as a team. The next week Tokoha and Shion took Chrono to a mini tournament to help him get to grade 3. The tournament went smoothly, as Chrono and his friends won all matches. Later, when Shion was fighting and Tokoha was talking to a friend, Chrono saw a player slip a critical trigger on top of their deck, defeating a Granblue player and gloating about it. Chrono saw this and was enraged by this and confronted the team instead notifying the judge; this escalated when Chrono grabbed the leader of the team, who then took this opportunity to make it look like Chrono pushed him over and pretended to hurt his arm. Shion had to forfeit his match to calm Chrono down and he told Shion that the team was cheating. Shion believed him but also said that violence was not the way to go. Then a judge told Chrono that he will be stripped of his grade and all his points. Chrono was so sad and angry he left the room and Tokoha chased after him to ask what happened. Chrono angrily told her to leave him alone, storming off after saying this. Back at the tournament, Shion helped pick up a players' deck that was on the floor thanks to the incident. After this Shion also accused the team of cheating and they denied it and said he was only saying it because of what happened with Chrono. Just as the player was about to roll up his sleeve, Shion asked he remove his sweater as it was very big for him and that Chrono would never resort to violence and if Shion was wrong he would take the same punishment as Chrono. The boy tried to run but Tokoha blocked his path and said he was trying to flee, which means he is guilty. The boy removed his sweater revealing a mechanism full of critical triggers. Later on the board they disqualified Team Trick Trick for cheating and banned them from tournaments for 5 years. Chrono was almost given the same punishment but Ibuki told the directors that Chrono should be only stripped of his grade not his fighter status. The board agreed as he was only doing the right thing. Katagiri told Shion and Tokoha and they both refused to accept this, but Shion told Tokoha that there is nothing they can do. Chrono was next seen giving his deck to Kamui saying he is quitting Vanguard. Kamui told him that Shion and Tokoha proved he was right and he can easily regain his points and grade, but Chrono said he has had enough and left the store, but on his way home he saw many people enjoying Vanguard and he then started remembering the fun he had in vanguard when he returned to Card Capital 2 he saw Ibuki going in and later found out he was going to take his Gear Chronicle deck away. Chrono asked why he is after his deck and Ibuki told Chrono it is not his any more. as he had quit. Ibuki offered Chrono a fight for the deck and Chrono agreed. During their fight, Chrono was overwhelmed by Ibuki's Link Joker deck and his Avatar, Alter Ego Messiah. He did use Faterider Dragon to gain an advantage but he failed to win and Ibuki then used Stride, revealing another ace he had: Genesis Dragon, Amnesty Messiah. He then unlocked all locked units then gained power and a critical. He pulled another critical during his drive check and Chrono was defeated. Ibuki let Chrono keep the deck as he could see how much he meant to him but warned him that he will return to fight him for it and thus, Chrono felt a need to get stronger. After losing his fight to Ibuki. Chrono decided to start all over again from grade 0 and enter a quest to get his points back to grade 2. then Him, Tokoha, and Shion went to a castle in the dark zone area to participate in the quest. After that chrono fight the leader of it Vlad III stood his ground against his opponent soulcharging abilities won with his new unit Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon. and got the points he did to make it back to grade 2. Tokoha and Shion was pushing Chrono to do a whole bunch of quest to make it to grade 3. Tokoha teach him about vanguard cards and abilities while shion takes him to he's designated quest. on his way to a quest, chrono stopped to help a little boy to he's mom. then an emergency quest was put out by mamoru in attempt to help chrono get to grade 3 by participating an outdoor vanguard survival tournament. then Chrono, Tokoha and Shion promise they will win the whole thing. During the whole event, they was running into people they know and/or helped in the past and saw how much they grown. the trio did run into some obstacles along the way but never gave up. Kamui appeared before them as the "Helpful Mountain Wizard" to help earn stars to get it to the goal. Chrono drew a G4 card which was a the most difficult question for the trio to answer in 1 minute. surprising to everyone Chrono known what all 5 dragon empire cards with limit break the adds up 55000. then at the end of the whole thing he fought Tsunedo for the final test to go to grade 3. He won the fight by using Epoch-maker's skill to superior call Chronojet Dragon to win. after all the excitement Chrono made it to Grade 3 and Kamui made the team named Team TRY3. At the tournament, Chrono fought against Takeru in a tough battle once more, ending off his fight with his victory. Takeru's younger brother swears to take revenge for Takeru, Chrono ruffles and smiles at him, telling him to fight together again some other time before the two brothers walk away. Manga At the beginning of the one-shot manga, Chrono wants to quit Vanguard. He goes to Card Capital 2 to sell his cards. Deck Chrono uses a Gear Chronicle deck built around returning units to the bottom of his opponent's deck and gaining benefits from Stride. He also owns Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery-flare Dragon, which has the unique ability to skip his opponent's next turn, but this takes tons of luck. His ace is Chronojet Dragon. During the first few episodes, he uses cards from Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon. In episode 4, Chrono obtains Interdimensional Dragon, Chronoscommand Dragon and modifies his deck to accomodate it in order to clear his opponent's rear-guard to give him an edge when guarding. He later obtains Interdimensional Dragon, Faterider Dragon and further modifies his deck to switch and power up his weaker units and get a strong unit out on the field. After losing his Fica points and later getting back his confidence, he obtained Interdimensional Dragon, Epoch-maker Dragon with a similar strategy by switching out a weaker unit for a grade 3 to dish out an additional attack and reuse on-call abilities. Chrono improves his deck for the national tournament, adding in more G units to boost his way of winning and gives him for flexibilty over which G unit to use depending on the situation. He now puts a much stronger focus on returning the opponent's rearguards to the deck to heavily weaken their offensive capacity. In the manga, Chrono has a Gear Chronicle deck. For now, his only known card is Chronojet Dragon. Gallery Chrono Manga.png|Chrono in the manga Chrono smiling.png|Chrono trying to be friendly, with terrible results Chrono Shindou - Chrono Jet Dragon.png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon Chrono & Chronojet (Anime-ED).png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon in NEXT PHASE Chrono & Chronojet (Anime-ED2).png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon in Flower Chrono & Gear Chronicle (Anime-ED).png|Chrono with Gear Chronicle units Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-OP).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Break It! Chrono Generation.png|Chrono in Generation! Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in NEXT PHASE Chrono's friends.png|Chrono's current friends plus Ibuki Chants *(JP): Generation Zone, released! Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation! *(JP): Lead me to the future! Open a new world! Ride! Chronojet Dragon! *(EN): Liberating Generation Zone! Show me the realization of my image! Generation Stride! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Give me one chance to set myself on a new path! Generation Stride! *(EN): Together we can blaze a path, and make the whole world tremble. Ride, Chronojet Dragon! Battles Trivia *Unlike other characters in Cardfight!! Vanguard who uses English words for their attack names and skill names, Chrono tends to use Japanese words for his unit's attack name. *Chrono has the same English voice actor as Ali Pajeel and Baku from Future Card Buddyfight. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Gear Chronicle Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters